User blog:B345T1N355/About some tragedies in Ro-Aviation
Hi Robloxians of the Aviation Industry. I am typing this to you because of what has happened to me. 'About RIA2014' I couldn't even make it to the airshow because I was still in bed sleeping. This is exactly what I think it is. It's that no users think about where everyone lives and they just decide to just post in random timezones. I fucking had enough. This is exactly why I expanded my 10+ year old Jolteon Airlines into ROBLOX. This was the cause of nobody giving 2 shits about the west coast and how everyone just builds east coast airports and European and Asian airports. 'About the Airline Industry' Everyone truly hates me. Everyone wishes for me to die and to rot in hell. Especially Kelvin98, who fucking blocks me on the Robloxian Aviation Wiki for no reason and mrsmith23, who owns an airline full of ignorant staff members and abusive, corrupted staff. Do not you dare think that JetEire is a good airline. It is a piece of shit. Everybody bans me, everybody abuses their admin commands on me, everybody denies service to me... yea. I fucking had it with this service bullshit and I deserve better. 'About the Robloxian Aviation Wiki' Site: http://robloxian-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/ROBLOXian_Aviation_Wiki '' I found this other Wiki about the Roblox Airline Industry in June called the Robloxian Aviation Wiki, made by RobloxGuy6403. I was just happily adding my airline Jolteon Airlines in the wiki, which actually exists on ROBLOX. I was adding the airports that I made for the airline and the fact that I am the CEO of the airline(not TheOfficialAxe even though he paid the 100 robux). The next morning, I wake up and I was in the mood of editing again and I realize that I was blocked from the entire wiki forever and that the person who did it was Kelvin98. I was told that I was "posting false information" but I looked back and everything I posted was true. Kelvin98 had no right to block me forever just because he never heard of Jolteon Airlines and/or that I was actually the CEO of the airline and that TheOfficialAxe just paid the 100 robux. Kelvin98, please PM me the REAL reason why I was blocked and what you meant by me "posting false information". 'Overall''' The reason why I don't join any airline groups is not because that I am busy enough. It is actually because every airline does not treat me like how I deserve to be treated. Probably the only exception to this is Virgin America, by BUSESVI. BUSESVI, CorvetteZ51, and Aviationer are probably some of the only ones who actually treat people equally and with respect. Virgin America is actually the only active airline on ROBLOX that I actually have a job at. Every other airline denies me. If you are reading this right now, please be aware that if you keep disrespecting me, I will join SirAircraftEngineer and AeromexicoBoeing787 and all those exploiters into making all of your airlines crumble into little, tiny pieces. Also, I will convince SirAircraftEngineer to get back on ROBLOX and to help me exploit every single one of your airlines. If you don't fucking stop treating me like shit, I will take exploiting classes and put every single one of your airports into the free models section. Now you guys might be thinking to hit that report button. Don't. It's your own fault this is happening and I will not tolerate errors into operating airlines anymore. I will not join any of your airlines and I will not join any of your airline alliances unless if you prove to me that you are actually capable of doing so. Category:Blog posts